Faux semblant
by kittyfree
Summary: Lorsque les masques tombent, il ne reste plus que la vérité.


**Disclaimer :** les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... c'est pas faute de demander.

**Genre :** UA, OOC, fantastique, romance... (la totale... comme d'hab.)

**Ndla : **un ENORME merci à Caramelon qui a joué les bêtas de manière intensive sur cette fic. (désolée...tu dois la connaître par coeur maintenant... lol). Moi qui avais pris l'habitude d'effacer tout ce que j'écrivais après deux pages, j'ai pu apprécier à sa juste valeur ses conseils et ses encouragements !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**FAUX-SEMBLANT**

Les bras croisés sur son torse, Heero observait en silence la paroi cristalline qui lui faisait face. Malgré l'épaisseur de la pierre, il pouvait parfaitement distinguer la silhouette de l'être emprisonné depuis plus de trois siècles dans cette étonnante geôle. Ni totalement ange, ni totalement démon, cet hybride avait été condamné à un sommeil éternel pour avoir osé défier les instances suprêmes qui gouvernaient les hommes depuis leur création.

Afin de veiller sur cet étrange prisonnier, deux gardiens avaient été désignés. Heero était l'un d'entre eux. Connu comme l'un des meilleurs soldats que comptait le Paradis, respecté par ses frères, redouté par ses ennemis, il avait été le premier choix du Conseil pour représenter le camp du Bien. Cependant, dans l'optique de conserver une parité parfaite, la deuxième sentinelle avait été imposée par la faction adverse. Parmi tous les êtres démoniaques que pouvaient compter l'Enfer, ce fut le plus puissant qui fut désigné.

Ce drôle de partenariat s'était révélé nécessaire afin que jamais la condamnation de l'hybride ne soit levée, que jamais il ne puisse faire main basse sur les deux camps qui, aujourd'hui encore, se partageaient la destinée des hommes.

Heero posa sa paume sur la paroi lisse du tombeau afin de sentir si une quelconque trace d'énergie s'en dégageait. Mais comme toujours, le cristal demeura parfaitement inerte sous ses doigts. Rassuré, l'ange laissa un léger sourire de satisfaction apparaître sur son visage. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'apprécier l'oisiveté mais il préférait largement jouer les baby-sitters pour la belle aux bois dormants que de devoir revivre l'apocalypse que sa capture avait engendrée.

Mais peut-être était-il le seul à penser cela car quelques secondes plus tard, une voix bien connue se fit entendre non loin de lui.

« Heero, je m'ennuie à mourir ! »

L'interpellé se retourna pour voir son _collègue _étendu à même le sol, les bras allongés en croix et son abondante chevelure mordorée étalée sur le marbre noir de la nef.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir Duo, répondit l'ange avant de le rejoindre et de s'asseoir près de lui. Je te rappelle que toi et moi sommes quasiment immortels et l'ennui ne fait pas parti des armes qui peuvent nous détruire.

- Détail sans importance, rétorqua le démon en tournant son visage afin de lui faire face. »

Ses yeux, aux iris d'un étrange pourpre et aux pupilles rappelant celles des félins, le fixèrent avec la même intensité que s'il avait eu comme unique obsession de sonder son âme.

« C'est encore plus pénible lorsque l'on sait qu'on a l'éternité devant soi.

- De quoi te plains-tu. En dehors de cette cathédrale, nos supérieurs nous ont créé un monde parfait, un Eden sur mesure où rien ne manque.

- C'est peut-être ça le problème, rétorqua le démon avec un sourire cynique qui laissa apparaître deux canines blanches.

- Tu aurais préféré un univers de chaos avec du feu, de la lave et des cris d'agonis qui se répètent encore et encore ? »

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit d'abord la peine de se relever d'un mouvement souple afin de s'accroupir face à Heero. Puis, tout son corps se tendit dans sa direction comme un animal sauvage prêt à bondir.

« Chacun son truc _mon ange_, dit-il d'une voix basse et enjôleuse. Un peu d'action n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Ca met du piquant dans le quotidien et notre quotidien en a largement besoin, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je pense que tu apportes suffisamment de _piquant_ pour nous deux, rétorqua son collègue en désignant une belle cicatrice en forme de demi-lune sur son cou. »

Lors de leur dernière querelle, la situation avait dérapé de manière brutale et inattendue. Il n'était pas de tout repos que de vivre en permanence avait un être aussi antagoniste que soi. C'était un équilibre fragile qui régulièrement vacillait de manière alarmante.

« Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte, dit Duo avec une moue circonspecte avant de lever sa main et de venir suivre du doigt la courbure de la morsure. »

La peau de l'ange se mit à frissonner sous le léger contact.

Face à cette réaction, le démon eut un sourire discret. Heero ne le vit pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux clairs paraissaient fixer un point au loin. Après quelques instants, il finit toutefois par formuler à voix haute les questions qui n'avaient jamais quitté son esprit depuis son affectation dans ce lieu étrange.

« Si tu craignais tant de t'ennuyer ici, pourquoi as-tu accepté cette mission ? »

Duo cessa ses allées et venues sur la gorge de l'ange. Lentement, il se laissa tomber en arrière afin de prendre la même position en tailleur que son collègue.

Assis à même le sol, dans cette cathédrale hors du temps et de l'espace connus, un ange et un démon s'observaient sans animosité aucune.

« Peut-être était-ce une décision qui t'a été imposée ? en déduisit tout naturellement Heero.

- Personne ne m'a imposé cette mission. J'étais volontaire. »

Le représentant du Paradis observa son vis-à-vis comme un clinicien analyserait le cas d'un patient. Avec flegme et logique.

« Ou alors c'est ta façon de faire pénitence.

- Tu divagues de plus en plus.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Heero se pencha légèrement en avant, comme s'il souhaitait prononcer ses prochaines paroles uniquement pour son interlocuteur.

« Je te connais bien Duo. Tu faisais parti des soldats du Paradis avant ta déchéance. Nous avons vécu et combattu durant plus d'un millénaire côte à côte. Si tu as accepté volontairement d'être enfermé ici, cela ne peut être que dans ce but.

- Voilà bien là le problème des anges. Vous croyez toujours tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. Mais Heero, je vais te donner une information précieuse. Je n'ai pas accepté cette tâche dans le but conscient ou inconscient de trouver l'absolution. Car pour vouloir obtenir l'absolution, il faut des regrets. Et contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne regrette pas ma damnation. On ne m'a pas condamné à être déchu… je l'ai choisi.

- Comment un enfant du Paradis pourrait accepter volontairement de choir ?

- Toute la question est là Heero, toute la question est là. »

Duo fit mine de se lever. Une façon comme une autre de clore le sujet. Mais l'ange ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. D'un mouvement rapide, il lui captura le poignet, lui ôtant momentanément toute échappatoire. Le démon laissa une expression de léger étonnement apparaître sur son visage avant de planter son regard avec défi dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Contrairement à ses iris qui semblaient aussi denses et chauds que du sang, ceux de Heero n'étaient qu'une assimilation de milliers d'éclats bleus, un peu comme un kaléidoscope de poussière glacée. Une particularité typiquement séraphique.

« Reste s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de comprendre.

- Et pourquoi prendrais-je la peine de m'inquiéter de tes besoins ?

- Parce qu'à une certaine époque, tu me considérais comme ton ami, dit Heero avec honnêteté. »

Face à cette réponse, Duo demeura silencieux et immobile. Toute expression avait déserté ses traits. Même s'il ne tentait plus de fuir, le démon ne paraissait pas plus enclin à rester.

« S'il te plaît, répéta Heero avec gravité. »

La résistance dura encore quelques instants et l'ange crut que toute tentative de persuasion serait vaine. Mais contre toute attente, Duo finit par se rasseoir et sa liberté de mouvement lui fut tout naturellement rendue.

« As-tu seulement envisagé que tu n'apprécierais pas mes réponses ? demanda le démon.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de les apprécier, je veux juste en découvrir le sens.

- Un ange qui ne jugerait pas ? releva son opposé avec une touche de raillerie dans la voix. Voilà qui est nouveau.

- Que veux-tu dire ? »

L'expression de Duo se fit soudain plus froide et plus mauvaise. Même l'énergie qui se dégageait de lui se changea en quelque chose de belliqueux. Le démon était en colère et cela se ressentait dans toutes les particules qui l'entouraient.

« Le Paradis, Heero, est un endroit parfait pour tout être qui n'aspire à rien d'autre qu'à obéir aux ordres. Les doutes n'ont pas leur place et les différences d'opinion encore moins. Tout acte est _acceptable _du moment qu'il sert les intérêts d'une justice aveugle. Au final, les anges ne sont que des tueurs à gages qui se cachent comme des lâches derrière une idéologie qui prône la paix. Ce rôle de pantin hypocrite ne me convenait pas et j'ai préféré troquer les promesses vides de sens du Paradis contre la liberté bien tangible que me proposait l'Enfer. La façon de vivre des démons est certainement plus brutale et destructrice mais elle me permet au moins de me sentir vivant.

- Tu as donc choisi de donner la priorité à tes aspirations personnelles plutôt qu'à un but commun.

- Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas, dit sèchement Duo en se relevant. »

Sans plus un mot, il s'éloigna de la nef. Mais ses pas ne le menèrent pas très loin. A peine avait-il fait quelques mètres que Heero se dressa devant lui sans prévenir. Un tour de passe-passe que l'ange maîtrisait à la perfection.

« Ce que je comprends, poursuivit son vis-à-vis avec une froideur qui trahissait son ressentiment, c'est que tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. Tu n'es qu'un être égoïste trop concentré sur sa personne pour prendre toute la mesure de ses actes.

- Laisse-moi passer, gronda le démon en le contournant.

- Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu n'as jamais pensé aux répercussions que cela auraient entre nous. »

Duo stoppa son avancée, avant de se retourner lentement vers Heero.

L'ange se tenait parfaitement droit, comme un roc inébranlable face à la tempête qui finirait inexorablement par s'abattre sur lui. Mais au-delà de cette apparente force, au-delà de son éternelle impassibilité, on pouvait y lire autre chose. Dans son regard clair, transparaissait une blessure vieille de plusieurs siècles, un non-dit qui l'avait peu à peu dévoré pour ne laisser qu'un vide douloureusement présent dans son âme. Immobile au milieu de l'immense cathédrale, Heero paraissait résolu à faire face à l'apocalypse elle-même si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

A ce moment précis, Duo le trouva absolument magnifique. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de nous. »

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir ou même de voir arriver l'attaque, le démon se retrouva projeté contre le mur de la cathédrale. L'impact fut si violent que toute la bâtisse s'ébranla. Une profonde fissure apparut sur la surface de la pierre, serpentant jusqu'au plafond voûté. La brèche ne resta toutefois pas longtemps apparente. Peu à peu, le trou se colmata comme par magie ne laissant aucune trace du choc qui venait de se produire.

Lorsque Duo reprit ses esprits, il était fermement maintenu contre la paroi par la main de Heero sur sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir les irrégularités de la roche s'enfoncer sans ménagement dans sa chair. La pression était telle que s'il avait été un être humain, il en aurait hurlé de douleur. Mais il était un démon, la souffrance ne lui était pas inconnue, bien au contraire. Depuis des siècles, elle était devenue une compagne de tous les jours.

« Je croyais que tu voulais la vérité, dit Duo d'une voix étouffée par la pression exercée son cou. »

Les doigts se resserrèrent encore plus, comme l'aurait fait un étau de fer.

Une fureur froide transparaissait à présent dans le regard céruléen de Heero. Il était prêt à lui broyer les os. Un parfait exutoire pour sa colère même si, au final, elle serait sans conséquence sur l'état de santé de sa victime. On ne tuait pas un démon en lui brisant la nuque et l'ange le savait parfaitement. Mais souhaitait-il réellement sa mort ? Cette question traversa l'esprit du soldat des Enfers durant un dixième de seconde avant que la réponse s'impose à lui. Non, Heero voulait simplement le faire souffrir autant que lui avait souffert. Duo le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Cette confrontation était inévitable c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté cette mission. Cela avait juste pris un peu plus de temps qu'il l'avait pensé. L'ange pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une patience qui frôlait l'entêtement. Mais la haine était toujours la plus forte et le démon avait compté sur cette vérité absolue pour annihiler cette étincelle d'espoir qu'il n'avait pas su étouffer après sa déchéance. Si Heero le haïssait les choses deviendraient plus faciles. Il pourrait enfin l'oublier et le considérer simplement comme un ennemi.

Jusqu'à présent, toutes ses tentatives de provocation s'étaient soldées par un échec. L'ange avait encaissé les attaques sans jamais laisser ses émotions transparaître. Duo n'avait pas compris sur quel flanc l'attaquer pour le faire réagir. Si son ancien ami n'avait pas abordé le sujet, ils auraient pu passer l'éternité à faire semblant. Mais les masques étaient enfin tombés. Avec une facilité déconcertante d'ailleurs. Il faut croire que les vieux griefs ont la peau dure se dit le démon dans un sursaut de lucidité. Ou que la vérité était la clé.

Le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Son immortalité ne l'empêchait ni de souffrir, ni de sentir ses forces le quitter. A ce rythme, il serait bientôt totalement vulnérable et à la merci de l'ange.

Mais les évènements semblèrent vouloir prendre une toute autre direction.

La prise se fit un peu moins forte, laissant l'air rentrer à nouveau dans les poumons en feu de Duo. Elle demeura cependant bien présente, ruinant tout espoir d'évasion à moins d'une confrontation en bonne et due forme. Et actuellement, les chances de prendre le dessus n'étaient pas en faveur du monde souterrain.

Heero finit par se rapprocher un peu plus du corps qu'il maintenait obstinément contre la pierre. Son souffle régulier vint caresser le visage du démon faisant renaître en lui, une sensation depuis longtemps oubliée. Par réflexe, Duo tenta de s'éloigner mais sans résultat.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, chuchota l'ange à son oreille d'une voix rendue grave et rauque par la colère. Je ne connais toujours pas la raison de ta présence ici. Tu as abandonné ta précieuse liberté pour ce monde sans issu. Pourquoi ? aboya Heero.

- Parce que je veux retrouver ce que j'ai perdu ! finit par dire Duo avec exaspération.»

L'ange s'éloigna un peu avant de l'observer avec perplexité. Il ne comprenait pas ses paroles.

« Lorsque j'ai renoncé au Paradis, j'ai laissé un bout de moi en arrière. Longtemps, j'ai pensé pouvoir vivre sans mais toutes les guerres, toutes les missions, tous les affrontements auxquels j'ai participé n'ont jamais réussi à combler ce manque. Je voulais que cela cesse même si ça devait signifier d'être enfermé avec toi dans cette… prison dorée.

- Quel rapport avec moi, commença à dire Heero avant de comprendre. Sauf si… »

La suite de sa phrase mourut avant d'avoir une chance de franchir ses lèvres. Une incrédulité et une surprise non feintes s'imprimèrent sur son visage.

« Je veux que tu me la rendes, poursuivit le démon avec violence. Cette partie de mon être que tu as volée, j'exige que tu me la rendes !

- Duo…

- Rends-la moi !

- Tu es fou. »

Le rire de Duo s'éleva dans la cathédrale, se répercutant sur les murs dans un étrange écho. Heero demeura stoïque. Peu à peu, les soubresauts du démon finirent par se tarirent pour ne laisser la place qu'à un étrange silence. Les deux immortels se jaugèrent, essayant de lire dans l'âme de l'autre.

« Tu voulais la vérité. Tu l'as eue. Je t'avais prévenu que tu n'apprécierais pas ce que tu entendrais.

- Là c'est toi qui juge.

- C'est un défaut angélique que je n'ai pas encore réussi à complètement éradiquer.

- Et tu penses pouvoir m'effacer de ton cœur de la même manière.

- Je m'y emploie Heero, crois-moi je m'y emploie.

- Pourquoi m'avoir caché ça ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

- Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. T'avouer mes sentiments n'aurait rien changé. Je ne t'aimais pas assez pour abandonner la liberté que m'offrait l'Enfer et tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour renoncer aux dogmes du Paradis.

- Alors tu as fui.

- J'ai fait un choix en espérant que le temps et la distance feraient le reste.

- Mais ça n'a pas marché. »

Duo détourna le regard.

Heero finit par lâcher le cou du démon, lui rendant sa liberté de mouvement. Puis, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, retrouvant par la même occasion son habituelle impassibilité.

« Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi ?

- Quelque chose que tu es incapable de me donner, répondit Duo avant de lui faire face. »

L'ange le scruta avec intensité. Son regard polaire et la contracture de sa mâchoire trahissaient une envie d'en découdre à la limite du tolérable.

« Et c'est tout ? répliqua-t-il sèchement. Tu penses réellement que nous allons en rester là.

- Si tu as une meilleure suggestion à me faire je suis tout ouï, le nargua son vis-à-vis avec une totale insolence.

- Je pourrai déjà effacer ce sourire de ton visage, rétorqua Heero en s'approchant dangereusement.

- Faudrait-il encore que tu sois à la hauteur, répliqua Duo en tendant le cou vers celui qui le menaçait. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois tu ne faisais pas le fier.

- Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles !

- Tssss je te ferai remarquer que l'orgueil est un péché mortel mon ange.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un souffle l'un de l'autre.

Duo pouvait sentir son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant et par contradiction, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Heero était son Enfer personnel, une sorte d'obsession, de tentation qui jamais ne s'assouvit. Et maintenant, il se tenait là, devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine. Le démon pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps l'envelopper tout entier mais aussi son énergie, décuplée de manière phénoménale. Elle était écrasante, menaçante, un peu comme cette lourdeur qui s'installe dans l'air avant l'arrivée d'un cyclone dévastateur. Cependant, malgré l'animosité évidente qu'il pouvait deviner dans le regard de Heero, Duo refusait de céder une once de terrain. Il avait peut-être renoncé à son secret, mais il n'accepterait certainement pas de perdre sa fierté.

« Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? Mon cœur ?

- Arrête ça, tonna l'ange.

- Ou peut-être mon amour ? »

Le poing vint s'abattre sur sa mâchoire avant qu'il ait pu réagir. Il encaissa le coup de plein fouet, percutant une nouvelle fois le mur de la cathédrale. La douleur s'installa immédiatement avant que le goût bien connu du sang n'envahisse son palais. Le démon passa le dos de sa main à la commissure de ses lèvres afin de faire disparaître le mince fil carmin qui s'en échappait. Après quelques instants de flottement, il finit par se redresser avec son éternel demi-sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

« Va falloir faire mieux que ça si tu veux me faire taire. »

Heero n'en attendit pas plus pour attaquer derechef. Mais, cette fois-ci, Duo se montra nettement moins réceptif à ses coups. D'un geste qui démontrait qu'il avait récupéré une grande partie de ses forces, l'ange déchu intercepta le poing afin de tenir tête à son assaillant. Heero ne perdit pas pied pour autant. Avec autant d'agilité que d'expérience, il retourna la prise à son avantage, bloquant de sa main droite l'un des bras du démon contre le mur. La poigne était si forte que Duo fut contraint de riposter de la main gauche. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la gorge de son agresseur, enserrant son cou massif dans un étau de fer. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent violemment dans la chair, meurtrissant sans demi-mesure la peau. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge de l'ange. Bestial et menaçant, il vibra dans l'air comme les prémices d'un courroux céleste. Duo serra un peu plus sa prise comme s'il souhaitait étouffer de ses mains la fureur dirigée contre lui.

Loin de se laisser gagner par la panique, Heero vint saisir le poignet de son adversaire afin de l'éloigner. Ce fut non sans peine qu'il y arriva. Duo se cramponnait à sa prise de toutes ses forces, tailladant l'épiderme sous ses doigts. Cependant, petit à petit, Heero finit par éloigner la main du démon. Cette dernière termina sa course de la même manière que sa jumelle.

Littéralement menotté au mur, Duo tenta toutefois de se libérer en se débattant comme un beau diable. Peine perdu. Heero n'était pas enclin à lui laisser la moindre marge de manœuvre. Il se rapprocha encore plus de son captif, l'emprisonnant de son corps contre la pierre.

« Tu vas me le payer, l'invectiva le démon toutes canines dehors. »

Mais l'ange ne rétorqua pas.

Le visage à présent fermé, il fixait son vis-à-vis avec un sang-froid qui contrastait totalement avec leur altercation. Son regard si particulier scrutait Duo avec une telle gravité, que cela finit par prendre le dessus sur la hargne du démon. Intrigué, ce dernier arrêta de se débattre sans toutefois renoncer complètement. Sur le qui-vive, il attendait la prochaine offensive en essayant de deviner ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête de son adversaire.

Mais lorsque Duo vit le visage de l'ange se rapprocher de lui, toutes les alarmes de son cerveau se mirent en route. Son instinct lui hurla de trouver un quelconque moyen de fuir, tandis que son corps tout entier se tendit comme un arc, crispé à l'extrême.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il avec une voix où perçait une légère intonation de panique. »

Face à cette question, Heero stoppa son avancée. Sans toutefois reculer, il riva son regard à celui de Duo pour ne plus le lâcher.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence parfait.

Puis, sans crier garde, le soldat céleste poursuivit son avancée.

« Ne fait pas ça ! lui adjura Duo dans un souffle. »

Mais son vis-à-vis ne l'écouta pas.

Le démon tenta vainement de prendre de la distance, se collant encore plus contre la pierre qui lui lacérait le dos. Il sentait la panique l'envahir. Elle prenait possession de chaque parcelle de son corps, le rendant presque tremblant. Il voulait fuir, disparaître pour ne pas voir ce qui allait se passer, pour ne pas sentir tout au fond de ses entrailles ce vertige qui commençait inexorablement à naître en lui.

Heero n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

Il n'avait pas le droit de réveiller ce sentiment qu'il avait eu tant de peine à refouler.

Pourtant, c'est exactement ce que fit l'ange en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au début, le contact fut froid, dur et presque sans vie. Si le regard de Heero n'avait pas été toujours encré au sien, le démon aurait pu jurer qu'il embrassait une statue. Mais les yeux bleus, qui le fixaient, étaient bel et bien vivants et emplis d'un feu que la colère avait rendu perceptible. Peu à peu, les lèvres de l'ange se réchauffèrent, s'animèrent et devinrent aussi vivantes que celles des humains. Le soldat de marbre avait troqué son immuabilité contre une attitude plus élémentaire, plus charnelle.

Un gémissement qui s'apparentait plus à une supplique étouffée qu'à une expression de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge de Duo. Mais Heero n'en tint pas compte. Sans aucune hésitation, il appuya davantage sa bouche contre celle du démon, imposant son rythme, ses exigences. Et ce qui n'était au final qu'un contact impétueux, se transforma en quelque chose de presque primaire.

Duo, qui s'était juré de ne pas se laisser submerger, retourna sa veste avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses yeux, jusqu'à présent obstinément fixés à ceux du guerrier céleste, finirent par se fermer. Trop de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, trop de sensations lui engourdissaient le corps pour qu'il puisse encore faire semblant. Les masques étaient tombés, dévoilant une facette que l'un comme l'autre avaient jusqu'à présent vaillamment passé sous silence. Mais que peuvent la logique et la raison contre deux cœurs qui saignent ? La frontière avait été dépassée et plus aucun retour en arrière n'était à présent envisageable.

Les lèvres se séparèrent quelques instants pour mieux se retrouver, encore et encore. Durant l'un de ces laps de temps, Duo demanda dans un souffle à être libéré. Sa voix était si basse qu'elle aurait pu s'apparenter au murmure d'un secret. Heero répondit à sa requête en emprisonnant une nouvelle fois sa bouche avec la sienne. Son corps pressa un peu plus celui du démon contre la paroi de pierre. Leur envie l'un de l'autre grandissait, se faisant toujours plus forte voir même dévorante et quand le plaisir atteignit des sommets jusqu'ici encore jamais atteints, Heero perdit pied à son tour. Ses doigts, qui n'avaient jamais cessés d'emprisonner les poignets de son adversaire, relâchèrent progressivement leur prise. Ils finirent par les abandonner sans regret afin de s'enfouir dans les cheveux de Duo. Ce fut presque avec brusquerie qu'ils s'enroulèrent dans les longues mèches mordorées, obligeant le visage de démon à rester tout près du sien. Perdu dans un monde de moiteur, il oublia jusqu'au risque qu'un tel geste aurait pu engendrer car à présent plus libre de ses mouvements, son adversaire aurait été susceptible de retourner la situation en sa faveur.

Mais les mains de Duo, loin de se faire les ambassadrices d'une éventuelle vengeance, vinrent agripper les hanches de l'ange avec la même impatience, rendant l'espace entre leurs deux corps inexistant. Elles froissèrent sans remord le tissu des vêtements avant de se glisser sous l'étoffe pour atteindre une peau lisse et chaude. Elles griffèrent un peu, caressèrent beaucoup, faisant naître chez Heero des frissons de plaisir.

Ce dernier finit par mettre un terme à leurs baisers afin d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'immortel. Avec une patience toute _angélique_, il mit un point d'honneur à marquer à son tour la gorge de Duo, lui arrachant quelques grondements étouffés.

Et durant quelques instants, tout cessa d'exister. Il n'y avait que leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, que leurs deux cœurs battant à un même rythme saccadé.

Egarés dans un monde d'appétence, aucun des deux immortels ne sentit le danger approcher.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où toute la cathédrale se mit à trembler avec force, que les deux soldats reprirent pied dans la réalité. Après quelques secondes d'égarements, tous leurs sens se mirent automatiquement en éveil.

Heero fut le plus rapide. En une fraction de seconde, il disparut laissant un profond sentiment de froid et de perte chez Duo. L'ange réapparut juste devant la prison cristalline qui scintillait doucement sous la lumière des bougies. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur la paroi transparente et se concentra afin de capter la moindre variation d'énergie chez l'hybride.

Pendant ce temps, le démon quitta l'ombre dans laquelle Heero et lui étaient tapis pour avancer jusqu'au centre du bâtiment. La bâtisse continuait à s'ébranler avec force comme si un tremblement de terre avait lieu juste sous leurs pieds. Des morceaux de granit blanc se détachèrent du plafond pour tomber lourdement sur le sol de la cathédrale dans un bruit sourd tandis que les impressionnants vitraux multicolores qui décoraient la salle oscillèrent de manière alarmante.

L'instinct de Duo, à présent réceptif, pouvait sentir une force approcher. Elle était si écrasante que le démon arrivait à la percevoir même à travers les barrières de protection qui entouraient ce lieu. Il fixa les imposantes portes qui délimitaient l'accès à l'intérieur de la bâtisse comme s'il tentait de deviner ce qui s'y dissimulait. Ce ne fut que lorsque Heero revint à ses côtés que le démon daigna cesser son observation. Lorsqu'il vit l'ange faire un mouvement négatif de la tête, il sut que le danger ne venait pas de leur prisonnier. De toute évidence, quelqu'un de l'extérieur venait le chercher.

Duo inspira profondément avant de tendre son bras gauche sur le côté. Instantanément, une épée fit son apparition dans sa main. Elle avait été forgée d'une seule pièce dans un métal si sombre qu'il paraissait happer la lumière dans son sillage. La totalité de sa surface était martelée d'écritures démoniaques lui donnant plus de force et de pouvoir. Heero ne fut pas long à l'imiter. Lui aussi arborait à présent une épée aussi surprenante que son propriétaire. Scintillante comme une étoile, elle paraissait avoir une vie qui lui était propre.

« Une petite idée sur notre visiteur surprise ? demanda Duo d'une voix qui avait retrouvée tout son naturel.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui puisse dégager autant de puissance, répondit Heero avec calme.

- Et qui ait suffisamment de connaissances pour nous trouver, compléta le démon. »

Son collègue acquiesça en silence.

« Super alors je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser. »

Heero eut un haussement de sourcil sceptique avant de poursuivre de manière toujours aussi sérieuse.

« Je me demande si j'arriverai à te comprendre un jour.

- Mais tu m'as déjà très bien compris… mon ange. »

Le sourire qu'abordait Duo vacillait entre la raillerie et la complicité.

Ce fut la réponse du guerrier céleste qui fit pencher la balance.

« Et bien si on s'en sort vivant, il faudra sérieusement approfondir la question. »

Les deux immortels se virent obligés de mettre un terme à leur tête-à-tête, lorsqu'une violente rafale de vent explosa littéralement les portes de la cathédrale.

« Que la fête commence, dit Duo avant qu'Heero et lui ne s'élancent vers ce qui s'avéra être leur destinée. »

**FIN**


End file.
